The Non-human Primate Models Core (NPMC) for this CFAR application will facilitate access to primate studies that evaluate virus transmission, pathogenesis, therapy and vaccination. NPMC is a service unit within the Wisconsin Regional Primate Research Center and is an essential component of the AIDS program at that site. The NPMC is directed by C. David Pauza, PhD, Professor of Pathology and Chair of Immunology and Virology Research Group at the Primate Center; the laboratory has been in operation for 5 years. Dr. David I. Watkins (Associate Professor of Pathology and Chair of Immunogenetics at the Primate Center) will provide a service for MHC- typing of rhesus macaques and for studies on T-cell cytotoxicity. The NPMC has four principal objectives: i) Provide technical expertise for training and project development in the area of non-human primate models for AIDS. ii) Perform collaborative animal studies, then provide samples and report data to scientific partners. iii) Make available to CFAR investigators, blood and tissue specimens from ongoing animal experiments. These samples are from well-characterized animal infection experiments and are available at low cost for specialized studies or for collecting preliminary data in support of collaborative grant applications involving the NPMC. iv) Develop MHC-defined and MHC-identical animals through a program of directed breeding, embryo transfer, and nuclear transfer. Use MHC-defined animals for advanced study of correlates for immunity in AIDS and to test concepts of pathogenesis and vaccination. Current activities in the NPMC include a broad range of collaborative studies involving academic and corporate partners. Participation in the CFAR will facilitate even better access to these valuable models because of our user-friendly approach to collaboration. NPMC staff will advise on the design of animal studies, seek approval from local regulatory committees, perform protocol-driven research, and report data to our scientific partners. Our goal is to provide high quality, low cost access to non-human primates and to facilitate scientific objectives of the CFAR.